


[bnior]得寸进尺

by realJINmeimei



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realJINmeimei/pseuds/realJINmeimei
Summary: 后篇：[bnior]见好就收
Kudos: 3





	[bnior]得寸进尺

**Author's Note:**

> 后篇：[bnior]见好就收

我叫林在范，是个普通高中生，现在和现任高中班主任在夜店的公厕接吻。

对天发誓他真的太靓了，从来没有人在学校里看他穿过白衬衫黑西裤以外的搭配，此时的纯白连体透视西服就很引人犯罪，更不要说他还别有用心地穿了细高跟别了兔耳发箍——熟练程度惯犯认证。

发现了不得了的秘密，这么想着的时候他也看到了我，然后一番拉扯之后就被按在了厕所隔间的门板上。  
“亲也让你亲了…你发誓不会说出去…”  
朴老师要喘不过气的时候推开我，手背擦了擦嘴角不知道谁的津液，用狩猎食物的警惕眼神注视着我。不得不说他的眼神真的很有威慑力，若不是我是个无赖，真就要被长我10岁的他牵着鼻子走。  
想到这里我箍紧了他的腰，纤细但不单薄，就着肌肉的手感我捏了两下他就发出了呻吟——呵，真是越来越有趣了。  
“老师，我想反悔了，”无意在腰间点火的指尖移到了小腹，“我想和老师做爱。”

“喂…!我衣服很贵的!”  
朴珍荣意外没有任何拒绝，只是那块布碍事了，我不由分说就把他那件大开领口的衣服从肩头扒下，过于宽松柔软的布料一下子顺着雪白手臂滑到了胯间被他紧张地拉住，本来是瞪向我的凶狠眼神却在此时有了另一种风味。我林在范向来吃软不吃硬，膝盖一顶分开他一双长腿，手掌霸道地从后腰一揽，他的上半身就被掌握在怀里，松松垮垮勾在手肘的衣服也顺势滑下去，我不经往下看…  
该死，早该注意到这骚货没有穿内裤。  
“朴老师，会玩啊…”  
又惊又喜压着朴珍荣翻了个面，我胸口一沉，眼睛离不开那身体，他圆润的臀部被白色绸缎勾勒出最原本的形状，大腿肌肉也匀称地恰到好处，整条腿笔直修长，后脚腕因为黑色细高跟堆出了褶子，脚背却光滑地看不出青筋。  
“干…屁股真翘。”  
干脆揉上了人臀肉，柔软的脂肪滑嫩地仿佛要从指尖流出，没几下朴珍荣就软下腰配合地抬起臀部迎合。我嘴唇不禁干涩起来，他过于上道了，两手贴在胸前隔断门板，精致的小脸泛着粉，明摆着挑逗的老手。一想到他白天还在学校仪表堂堂教书育人，扭曲的施虐心就越发膨胀，原本只是揉捏的手猛一巴掌拍在他臀尖，腰身一顶有意用那处硬热磨蹭人臀缝。  
“别带坏学生啊，朴老师…你看把我撩拨成什么样了…”  
话音未落他的身体就开始颤动，显然因为我的恶趣味兴奋了，他努力抑制住自己粗重的喘息，回头和我对视，诱惑的眼神变本加厉地向下移去。他舔了舔干涩的唇，讨好地想贴过来抱我。  
“在范xi对吧…不如我们换个地方继续…”  
我笑了，拉着朴珍荣的手腕自己坐到了马桶盖上，脱下裤子后勃发的分身直直挺立在小腹前，他喉结滚了滚，该猜到今晚定是凶多吉少。  
趁他不注意，顺势一拉那人香软的身子就趔趄扑进怀里，本来垂在腰间的半截衣服直接顺着落在地上。  
低头是他光洁的背和挺翘的臀，臀肉已经发红，我下意识伸手去抚摸，充满温情的，继续撩拨他的忍耐极限。他视线死死盯着瓷砖缝，被我摸过地方像是被火烫过一样泛起熟透般的粉色，我知道他动情了，只是多半对我有了小情绪。抬起一只手抚摸着他的发间，稍稍用力就让他抬起头。  
“没问题，朴老师3分钟之内含爆它的话。”

朴珍荣舔了舔粉嫩的唇瓣，分开双腿蹲下那截艳红的软舌就贴了上来，他张着嘴色情得舔过我的龟头和阴茎，细长的手指拨弄着下面的囊袋，他抬头看了一眼我，胸有成竹地勾起嘴角，压下舌头将我的一寸寸含进嘴里，柔软的双唇摩擦着茎身，他口活极好，舌面灵活地摩擦过龟头下的褶皱，张开嘴控制着不让牙齿磕碰。  
阴茎在他唇舌并用的努力下肿胀成深红色，他上下摆动的头和搅动唾液的水声都刺激着本就紧绷的神经，时间所剩无几，还差临门一脚，朴珍荣的节奏逐渐无序起来，呜咽和粗喘让他看上去楚楚可怜——我的手握上他后脑勺的短发，难得大发慈悲。  
“我帮帮你吧，念在师生的情分上。”  
不待他反应，就着心里烧的厉害的那团火，抓着朴珍荣的头发朝下按去，龟头擦过他的上颚深入紧致喉咙，收缩的肌肉和颤动的声带带来灭顶的快感——去他的规则。我由着本能拉着朴珍荣的头发一次一次操进他喉咙，直到他好看的眉头皱起，眼角通红带泪吐出了大半截湿漉漉的性器和一滩浓稠精液，捡起了散落在地上的衣服松松垮垮套上纤薄的身子，回头笑得百媚生。  
“快带我去开房。”  
压着人滚上包间的沙发时大脑还随着吵闹的音乐一片嗡嗡作响，我该庆幸自己还有一丝拔了监控的理智，解开衬衫扣子时，朴珍荣已经斜靠在沙发的角落冲我拉下领口，已然接受过蹂躏的胸口交错着红色的抓痕和吻痕，胸口褐色的小果挺立着任人采摘，更不用说这位人民教师还相当会玩地翻了个身跪在沙发上，白皙的手色情地抚过挺翘的臀，嘴上还满是挑逗：  
“在范同学果然还是更喜欢后入吧？”  
操，骚货。  
无视他赤裸的邀约，三两下解了裤子踢在一旁，拉着他手扶着我的老二，他看不见，却很有技巧地照顾到了每一处敏感，不消多久便硬挺着翘起顶在他柔嫩的大腿根。  
没有丝毫犹豫，也懒得再吊人胃口，我一挺腰肉刃就直直嵌进了他的后穴，靠，他果真早早扩张好了等操，柔软温热的穴道又滑又紧，比他的嘴更会吸，虽然没操过女人，但也绝对不会比朴珍荣的爽多少。  
还好平常打飞机打的多，才忍住没在刚进去就交代，一秒都等不及，我提起朴珍荣的腰臀开始由着本能操干，龟头一次又一次破开吸附上来的内壁，括约肌照顾到根部的用力收缩就像是想尽快从我的卵蛋里榨出精，而朴珍荣正用手垫在下巴，头枕着沙发嗯嗯啊啊浪叫得没边。  
每次深顶朴珍荣就抖着身子扬起脖子呻吟一声，全根抽出的时候又发出小猫一样不满的呼噜，此起彼伏的娇喘像掺了媚药，让人发狂，丧失理智只想把他喂饱。  
“林…在范…啊哈，快一点…嗯…发什么呆哈啊…”  
直到他开始套弄起自己粉嫩的阴茎加重刺激我才从漫无边际的联想脱出。我低头一看，他边熟练地套弄着那根，两腿大腿边情动地开合发颤，连着屁股都夹得更紧。  
我索性将他一条腿立在身前变成单膝跪着，这样对他来说似乎不太舒服，我却能更深地干进去。  
抬手掌掴他满是汗液和体液的臀尖，从下面往上轻而易举顶到了他的前列腺，有趣，那个从来不可侵犯的朴珍荣像是软了骨头被我捏在手里，翘起的阴茎淅淅沥沥射出几股精，在黑色皮沙发上格外扎眼。  
“浪货，谁让你弄脏沙发的？”  
我被人越吸越紧的小穴逼疯，胡言乱语着越界的话，没想到朴珍荣不但没清醒，反而回过头一脸抓住了我的手淫乱地祈求着我。他因为高潮脸上泛着一层情欲的粉，沾满了津液的唇亮晶晶，柔软的舌尖一下一下舔着我的手指，用口交的姿势吞吐着含糊道。  
“…弄脏我，好大嗯…作为…哈…惩罚…”  
该死，他是想让我死在他身上吗？  
气血一瞬间冲上来，我仿佛能听到大脑理智断线的声音，如果说刚才还有精力调侃他几句，现在的我无疑和野兽一样。  
从后面深顶着他柔软的前列腺，手掌讲将臀瓣揉成各种形状，抛弃了九浅一深的技巧，每一下都带着把他捅穿的气势，一瞬间，耳旁只能听到朴珍荣越发高亢的浪叫和语无伦次的求饶，慢一点，轻一点，要坏了，好舒服，分不清那些如色情表演一样的句子是为了取悦他自己还是为了刺激我，不管怎样，他的目的达到了，在数不清他多少次软到要从我手里滑下去的时候，我在他身体里射了出来。  
“唔嗯…在范…在范…去了…哈啊…”  
我头脑一片空白，只感觉已然疲软的分身又被他灌满了的后穴吸了又吸，他仰起了他的脖子，像一只出水的天鹅，闭着眼沉醉地张开嘴，反应过来时沙发上又多了一滩精。  
我将阴茎从他屁股拔出来，抽了手边的纸巾简单清理干净，朴珍荣似乎累坏了，就那么跪坐在沙发，精液从合不拢的穴口流出积屁股下面，张着嘴浅浅地呼吸像是要睡过去。  
最后还是我良心发现，给他擦掉了身上沾到的精液，又拿过校服外套披在他光裸的后背，靠在他肩头就这么睡着了。

第二天醒来时我枕在靠枕上，身上披着校服外套，屋里却只有我一个。  
朴珍荣呢？  
我揉揉眼睛，很快在茶几上发现一张白色的便签纸。  
“在范同学，鉴于昨晚是一次愉快的419，明天的模考你如果能提高到419分的话，来办公室领取老师给你准备的礼物。 ”  
朴老师。  
我读出那个名字，昨晚春宫一般的记忆却模糊了起来，与之交错的，是平时带着厚重眼镜说话一板一眼还不喜欢和学生沟通的班主任。他一开始就没想对我掩藏本性放荡的一面。  
标签纸在手里被捏成了团，不禁轻笑出声。  
朴老师吗，我奉陪。

end.


End file.
